Betrayal of the Worst Kind
by MaeveMalfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley, her 6th year, what change her and made her become a Death Eater. Draco/Ginny story. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Prolong

Lightening shot across the dark night sky. No stars had shown over head. It was only but blackness as though it was a dark hole waiting to suck me in and never let go. I had chosen this path, and I would walk it alone. I was walking the path of betrayal, the betrayal of the worst kind; to my family, friends, and house. All for love. Yes, love, I gave everything up for love. For the love of one man, someone no one who ever guess. We had kept it hidden from the world, and now we would unite and show the world who we really were. I would join his evil purpose and show everyone I was not who they thought I was. I was not the innocent angel everyone thought I was. I was an angel for the devil, waiting for the right moment to strike. Together my love and I would rein together, and set the Wizarding World on fire. That is what we were, he was ice, and I was fire. We were complete opposites destiny to love each other. It was written down years ago in a prophecy, one that we would fulfill.

I was walking through a dark forest; darker and more dangerous then the Forbidden Forest. Although no stars shown over head, the moon was full and bright. It lighted my path. A hand snaked out from behind me and covered my mouth.

"Do not scream," the dark, rich voice said, "the time has come. Are you ready?" It was a question I asked myself many times, and the answer was yes. I was ready. This was my path, and I would walk it with grace and understanding. No one would stop me; no one would even know or care.

"Yes," was all I said. He took my hand and led me through the forest into a clearing. Where there were Wizards standing in a circle, cloaked in black robes and black masks. I saw no faces. In the middle stood a tall wizard. The most feared wizard of the time. And yes I was not afraid. I was afraid of nothing. I knew my part I would play, and I would play it well.

"Come child," he called to me, his voice light, you would never know that it was the voice of a killer. I walked to him, my head held high, and I walked with grace that was taught to me. His red eyes feasted on my beautiful face. It was the only part of my body you could see. I was in tight forest green dress robes, and velvet black cloak draped over my small frame, concealing my curves. My hood was up, my hair hidden from view. My pale face downed with freckles and my light brown eyes stared straight into his vicious snake like eyes. "Your time has come to join in our cause. You are the only female in my circle and I hope that you won't disappoint me. I know of the prophecy and I know you will fulfill your part in it."

"Yes, my Lord," I said, bowing slightly.

"Come here," he said beckoning me closer. I stepped carefully and was now standing in front of him. "It is now time for you to get the Dark Mark. Severus, you will help me."

Professor Snape walked to his master, "My Lord, I will be happy to be of assistances."

"Good, then let it begin," he said in a low voice.

"Come here," said Severus. I walked to the Potions Master. "Do you swear to live by the rules of Lord Voldermort and serve him as your master?"

"Yes."

"You must promise to do what the Dark Lord says without question."

"I will," I said, never taking my eyes off the Potions Master.

"Roll up your sleeve," He said. I took off my cloak; a gasp went around the circle as the rest of the Death Eaters got a look at me. I smiled and rolled up my sleeve of my left are. Severus pointed his wand to her pale skin and said the words. The pain was nothing like I had ever felt. I feel to my knees, but I was determined not to yell out in pain. It felt as if my skin was being ripped from my body. But I didn't scream or show any pain at all. Soon it was over and I stood up.

"Good, you are the second person who has never scream when getting the Dark Mark, Severus here is the only other person," said the Dark Lord. " I welcome you Virginia Maeve Weasley to our fold; you are now a Death Eater. I know that you will not fail me or disappoint me. Draco it is your turn." That was the night I became a Death Eater, it was Christmas night and everyone thought I was a sleep in my bed a Hogwarts. But I'm going to tell you what happened to have me make this choice. Why I choose the path of a Death Eater. How Draco and I came to be. This is my story.


	2. Ginny Weasley Makes a Decision

****

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley Makes a Decision

****

It was my sixth year at Hogwarts. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione last year at Hogwarts. I was finally over my mad crush on Harry, but it had taken me a long time. It was just the summer before sixth year that I decided that I need a change. Harry was never going to like me like that. He had his girlfriend. Cho Chang even though she graduated last year, they were still together. Even Ron and Hermione hooked up. I had no one. I never had anymore, but that was going to change. I knew that because I had finally gotten over my hero worshipping of the famous Harry Potter. I wasn't popular but I had a few friends. I was a book freak and had the best grades of my class. I was a school Prefect and on my way to becoming Head Girl in my 7th year. I was a disgrace to Fred and George but I could deal with that. I had my goals. I was innocent at the time, but it would change.

It was the first few weeks into school and I was getting back into the feel of things. The trio was ignoring me as usual but I had gotten use to that as well. My friends Alex Chambers, Aura Clemings, and Dawn Hailwell were gossiping about the goings and comings of Hogwarts.

"Oh my god, did you get a look at Draco Malfoy this year, boy he has gotten hot!" Alex exclaimed over breakfast. I looked over at Malfoy. He did look different. He had filled out more and had muscles (Quidditch training). He now wore his hair in his eyes making him look older and sexier, not gelling it back like he had done for so many years, his gray-blue eyes glinting. He looked right at me I turned my head. Malfoy had never really bothered me that much. Nothing like he did to my brother Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I didn't really have an opinion of him. My saying in life was never judge someone tell you knew him or her, and I was sticking to it.

"Yeah I guess he does seem to have changed," I said, taking one more look at Draco before returning to my book again. It was a Muggle romances novel.

Draco Malfoy Head Boy this year was very happy indeed. His father had been so happy when he got his letter. Finally his father seemed proud of him, betting Harry Potter out of the spot. He was being more arrogant then usual and that were saying something. He was sitting at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle when he noticed the little Weasel watching him. He watched as she turned her attention back to her friends then her book. The littlest Weasel had definitely changed. No one else might have noticed but Draco did. She now was curved nicely and her red hair had turned auburn. Her hair fell down her back in waves. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Even for a Weasley. Draco was forming a plan in his head, and way to get back at the trio. He was going to befriend Ms. Weasley and maybe even woo her into his bed if he was lucky enough. Yes, he thought, this will be fun.

I was walking with my head in a book yet again when I slammed into something very solid. 

"Oh I'm sorry," I said without looking up.

"Damn it, watch were you're going," said a voice that was familiar. I looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry," I said again. Draco had picked up my book that I was reading.

"You dropped this," he said picking up the book. He read the title. "A Muggle book, so you are a Muggle lover just like the rest of your family."

"At least my family isn't all Death Eater, kissing Voldermort feet everyday," I said. I was not going to let myself be put down by Malfoy anymore.

"Oh is that the best you could come up with littlest of the Weasels," he drawled his voice deep. "God, I can see why you're a Gryffindor, so little imagination or spark."

He could see in her eyes anger feeling them. She looked so sexy, that Draco itched to just kiss her right there, but first he had to play with her a bit.

"Why would I want to be a Slytherin, hated and despised by the whole school? Someone who can't get to Harry and Ron even though he has tried for the past seven years. You are pathetic Malfoy," she said, her features on the defense, "all this time teasing and making their life's miserable but it doesn't matter because they will defeat your master and then where will you be. In Azkaban along with your horrible father." With that she stocked off. Leaving Malfoy with his mouth open. Not many people stood up to him and got away with it. He liked her spunk already. This was going to be fun, he told himself. He turned to go to the Dungeons.

I was mad, how dare he. I stormed angrily up to the common room. Thinking he knew everything that boy did, he knew nothing. Him thinking he was better then anyone else, but he was nothing but a little Death Eater. 

But there was something in his eyes that I couldn't shake, something that made him seem sad and alone. I knew that Crabbe and Goyle were afraid of him, along with all the others Slytherin's. He didn't really have any real friends. I calmed down. I was going to find out who the real Draco Malfoy was even if it killed me.


	3. Halloween Ball

Chapter 3

Halloween Ball

That became my mission to figure Draco Malfoy out. And believe me it wasn't easy. I had even stooped low enough to start staking him. It was kinda pathetic. I didn't even like him, he still annoyed the hell out of me, but I wanted to know who he really is. Take the time to get to know him. I know no one has ever done that, they just use him for his money, good looks, and his name. I didn't care about any of that. I think that is what made the difference.

Halloween was coming up and Dumbledor one night at dinner stood up to addresses us all.

"This year we will be having a Halloween Ball to go with our traditional Halloween feast. Fourth years and up. Younger students may be aloud to go if invited by an older student. That is all. Enjoy the rest of your dinner." It was the prefect opportunity to show off myself, I knew Draco would never ask me to the dance but that didn't mean I couldn't show him who Virginia Maeve Weasley really was.

I was on my way to the Prefects bathroom when a hand snaked out from behind me. "Don't scream," said a voice I knew so well. I had gotten use to that voice since school started. He had lost his drawl only using now for certain things. He voice now was rich as chocolate and deep. It was beautiful.

I bit his hand and he let go. "I wasn't going to scream Draco," I said, calling him by his first name now.

Draco remembered the first time she spoke his given name. It was a few weeks after their first encounter. 

Draco was on his way to the Potions classroom to see Professor Snape about his Potions thesis. When he spotted the youngest Weasley heading in the same direction. Why she was there he didn't know. Draco said a cleaver spell and her bag split opened and all her books feel out of it.

"What have we hear," he said, using his drawl, "the youngest of Weasels here all by herself. Where is your precious Potter."

"And what concern of it is your Draco," she said in a purr. It was the first time she had said his name, his given name. It sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to kiss her right there.

"None really, just wondering why you're not drooling all over Potter," he said. "So where are you headed Weasley."

"Potions classroom, Professor Snape wanted to see me about something," she said, her voice silky. "And I have a name Draco, why don't you start using it. It's Virginia."

"I thought everyone called you Ginny," he said, he was starting at how her school robes were opened slightly giving him a taste of what she looked like underneath her school robes. He went hard fast. She had all the right curves. A little skinny, and a nice breast size, he noticed to his satisfaction.

"I changed it back to Virginia now that I'm older. Ginny sounds like such a little girl's name."

"All right Virginia, we might as well walk to the Potions classroom together. I myself am on my way there myself," Draco said.

"All right, but only because I'm heading in that direction."

He extended his arm for her and she took it.

"I'm glad," he said, "I hope you're not afraid of me anymore."

"I was never afraid of you Draco," I said, "you merely annoyed me."

"Really now," he said, his voice husky, "I was wondering Virginia if you had a date to the Halloween Ball?"

I loved the way he said my name, it mad me melt and when he said it I would do anything he wanted. Wait a damn minute, did he just ask what I think he did.

"What?" I said disbelieving.

"I was wondering if you a date to the Halloween ball," he said.

"No, why?"

"I was hoping that you would allow me to accompany you," he said.

"And why would a Malfoy want to go with a Weasley?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he when he is going with the most beautiful girl in school," he said. "Plus you could always piss off the dream team. I know you're not on the best of terms with them."

How did he know that? "What makes you say that Draco?"

"Oh, I have been watching you Virginia; they don't seem to like you anymore. It has definitely changed this year. Your not hanging with them like you did last year."

"That is because I have grown out of them," I said, "plus them seem content knowing I'm not hanging around anymore."

"Are you ever going to answer my question Virginia, were almost to the Potions classroom?" He asked.

It would be a nice way to piss off the dream team, and come on this was Draco Malfoy, most shagable guy in school. Plus he was starting to grow on me and it would be a prefect opportunity to try and get to know him. "Sure Draco, I would love to attended the Halloween Ball with you. Meet you in the Great Hall entrance at seven that night."

"Of course," he said. We finished walking to Snape class together. Snape wanted me to move up to seventh year potions class and wanted me to help Draco with his experience he was doing. I was happy to do it. Potions was my favorite class. Snape didn't treat me like the rest of the Weasley's or Gryffindors.

On the night of Halloween you could find my common room getting ready. No one knew who my date was. I told everyone it was a surprise. At the moment I was fixing my hair. Putting it up on the top of my head, it a messy but stylish way, with light curls falling in my face. I was wearing a bran new dress robes. Forest green, with a low cut in the front and in the back, it was skin tight and showed off every one of my features. My make up was done in light greens with sliver glitter lightly darned my face. It made me look as if I was a glowing fairy. I was going to shock a lot of people and I couldn't wait.

Draco was in the entrance hall, he was in black velvet dress robes, and his hair feel into his face. His gray-silver eyes light up when he saw me. I smiled he looked so hansom.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I smiled, took and deep breath, and said, "Yes." He offered his arm to me and I took it and we entered the Great Hall. I swear everyone stopped and looked at us. My brother stared at us angrily, and Harry and Hermione looked surprised. Pansy came up to us.

"This is why you couldn't go to the dance with me," she said indignantly, looking at me with disgust, "for a Weasley."

"You know Pansy I only go with the most beautiful of girls," he said, "Fourth year my father made me. That is the only, the only reason I went with you." She stocked off huffily. It was funny. I was laughing.

Ron came up to me, "Ginny can I talk to you?"

"It's Virginia," I said, "and no, at the moment I think I would like to dance. Draco."

"My pleasure," he said, then he turned to Ron. "See you Weasley."

Draco and I danced most of the night. Ron was ignoring me and Harry asked what made me do it. I laughed and join Draco at his table, which contained mostly Slytherin's. I was having so much fun.

"Would you care to join me for a walk Virginia?" Asked Draco.

I smiled at him, wanted to get out of there, my brother and his friends wouldn't stop looking at me and it was making me uncomfortable. "Sure." He took my hand and led me out of the Great Hall. We went outside and walked around the lake.

"I had a really good time," I said, stopping a facing Draco. I looked into his eyes they were shining, with emotion.

"I also had a good time, despite the dream team," he said. He was looking at me like he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. I was disappointed to say the least. "Let me walk you back to your common room."

"Ok." He held my hand the whole way there. Ron was waiting for us.

"Malfoy take your hands off my sister," he said.

"How about no Weasley," Draco said, baiting Ron, "Your sister doesn't seem to mind me having my hands on her."

Ron lunged at Draco before I could stop him, he punched him in the face, but Draco wasn't going to take that. Draco punched him back.

"You fucking bastard, you leave my sister alone," Ron yelled, punching Draco again.

"You can't fucking tell me what to do, and you sister is a big girl she can deiced who she wants to hang out with," Draco said hitting him back.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Please fucking stop it." I said pulling Ron off Draco.

"Ginny who could you do this. He is Malfoy for crying out loud."

"How dare you, it is none of your damn business who I hang out with and spend my time with Ronald Weasley," I said, i was mad. "I am sixteen years old and I can take care of myself. Draco why don't I walk you to your common room?"

"Ok," he said wiping a way some blood. I hadn't noticed that but his lip was bleeding. I took his hand and left, leaving Ron there staring disbelieving at me.

When I was sure we were out of ear shot, I turned and said, "I'm so sorry about that. Are you ok?" I said, taking out a napkin and wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"It's ok," he said, taking my hand away and looking into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. It was a light kiss that only lasted a minute. But it seemed like the longest minute of my life. Something changed in me, my feelings about Draco changed. Before I just tolerated him, but now I was thinking I was falling in love with him. But what would the consequence of loving him, I could never imagine what they would be.


	4. Potions

A/N: Finally another chapter. I have actually had it done for a while, but I had to read through, so I hope I found all the mistakes and I apologies if I didn't. I hope you like this chapter. If you want to help me with the potion that is in here, go ahead a give me suggestions. I could use some help in making the potion work. Thanks Review please.

Betrayal of the Worst Kind

Chapter 3

Potions

I avoided Draco whenever I could, but considering that I had to start helping him with his potions in less then two weeks, it wasn't going to be easy. I avoided him and he avoided me. I was so confused I had no clue why he kissed me? He had to have some kind of plot. Why would a Malfoy want to kiss a Weasley? I'm not saying that I'm ugly, on the contrary I'm quiet pretty. Not stunningly beautiful. My hair had darken over the years. It was a dark reddish, brown. My light milk chocolate eyes were more full of light and life then in my first few years at Hogwarts. I was skinny, but not deathly skinny. I had nice curves. I had a pale complexion that no pimple ever dare dawn my skin. I only had a few light freckles now. All in all, I wasn't bad looking, much better looking then any of my idiot brothers.

Potions class wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. Besides my brother being an ass about me in the same class as him. To my delight he lost Gryffindor many points for his comments. 

Maybe I should take the time to tell you why I hated the Dream Team. It could have been them ignoring me for the my first years in Hogwarts. I wasn't liked at Hogwarts, everyone was afraid of little Ginny Weasley that opened the Chamber of Secrets (you really can't keep anything secret at Hogwarts). Everyone knew and they would do anything not to talk to me or touch me, even the teachers, who knew what really happened. I think everyone thought I was evil, and maybe I was or at least on my way to becoming evil. But before my sixth year at Hogwarts I decided I was going to show them, and Draco was the first person out of everyone in the school to have taken any notice of me. Even if he was my brother enemy, I think it was why I liked Draco, that I fell in love with him. My parents, my brothers, Harry, and Hermione would hate it. It was ambition to show them all that turned me dark eventually. Now that you know that, on to the story.

Snape treated my decently for being a Weasley and a Gryffindor, maybe because I had a passion for potions. My potion partner was to be the Know-It-All Hermione, to my disgust, at least for the time being. Snape wanted to make sure I was ready for the hard potions of seventh year, (not that he knew, I hadn't been doing most of them in privet in my room) and since Hermione was the top student in potions (although Snape would probably never admit it, even if you tortured him). She was suppose to help me with anything that I needed help with. Although it turned out that I helped her out more, yes Miss-Know-It-All Granger (not to mention HeadGirl), more then she helped me.

I walked into class a few weeks later, after starting the class, "Miss Weasley," Professor Snape called to me.

I walked up to his desk, "Yes, Professor?" I inquired.

"I would like you to start being Mr. Malfoy's potion partner, seeing that you will be working together starting today on you potion project. You are to meet Mr. Malfoy here tonight at seven o'clock. And don't be late Miss Weasley."

"Yes sir," I said, walking over to where Draco was sitting and I sat down.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" he sneered.

"Professor Snape said that I was to be your partner in class, since we're doing a project together," I said coldly. Two could play this game.

"Whatever," he said, "just doing mess anything up, Weasley."

"Don't worry, I won't," I said, with a sickingly sweet smile on my face. I noticed that he went back to calling me Weasley, my heart fell slightly. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me.

"Today," drawled Professor Snape (what is it with Slytherin's and drawling), "we will be making Veritaserum."

"Professor isn't that illegal," Hermione interrupted.

"No, and five potions for Gryffindor (I smiled) Miss Granger for interrupting. As I was saying we will be making Veritaserum, a Truth Potion so powerful a few drops will have you all spilling your up-most secrets to the class. While making the potion isn't illegal, using it without permission is. Dumbledore and myself have permission for you to make a weaker version of the potion and use it. One partner will drink it. And I must stress the importance of brewing this potion correctly."

"Professor, by making a weaker version, does that mean the drinker will be able to lie?" I asked.

"No, Miss Weasley. It will ware off sooner. The drinker will only tell the truth for five minutes, while a true Veritaserum will last as long as an hour, the minimum thirty minutes," he explained. "Now get to work, the ingredients are written on the bored."

I noticed that Neville gulped and looked around with a frighten look on his face, I laugh under my breath.

I gathered ingredients while Draco prepared the cauldron. Neither of us spoke much during the duration of making the potion.

"Virginia, can you hand me the frog spleen?" he asked. I handed his the frog spleen. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Draco," I purred. I saw him visually shiver, but he went back to work, his eyes betrayed nothing, no emotions at all. I stirred the cauldron till the liquid turned clear. We let it cool and waited for everyone else to finish.

"Now that you have finished, on of you will drink the potion and the other will ask question. You will be using a separate room for each set of partners. For homework I want a 12 1/2 foot essay on the properties and uses of Truth Potions, handed in the next time we see each other," he instructed us.

"I'll take the potion," Draco said. I smiled, following him into a vacant room.

"Are you sure?" I asked, once we were settled.

"I wouldn't say I would if I didn't want to," he said. He poured some potion into a goblet and drank. All at once emotion (not that he showed any) left his body, he became stiff, almost as if in a trance. I thought I might have done the potion wrong, but I asked a question to test it out. "What is your full name?"

"Draco August Malfoy," he answered, his voice dead and like a drone.

"What house are you in?  
"Slytherin."

"Is your father a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You are beautiful and nothing like the rest of you filthy family. Your also the first person who does not use me for my money or my family's name."

"Why do you like me?"

"For the same reasons, and I sense something about you, but I don't know what it is."

"Are you going to be a Death Eater?"  
"Yes, next Christmas, after I have left school," he woke from his trance. "What did you ask me?"

"Just normal things, name, house, you Quidditch position, and the like," I lied. He looked at me as if he didn't believe me, but didn't say anything. I could believe that he didn't remember.

"Don't forget about tonight, Virginia," he said.

"Draco, why do you call me Virginia now, and Weasley then?" I asked.

"We have to keep up appearances. We can't act like we are friends. What would are families say, what would our house say, our friends. In public you are just a filthy Muggle-loving Weasley to me," he said coming closer, and putting a hand on my cheek," but in privet, you are Virginia." My breath caught at his touch.

"So are we friends?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

" I won't be late," I said.

"Good," he said, taking his hand away and turned and left.

(Should I leave it here.............................naw, I think I'll continue).

I touched the spot where his hand had been moments ago. I sighed and walked to Gryffindor Tower.

I worked on homework, trying to keep my mind off Draco, but he kept popping up, and at 6:50, I left the common room for the Dungeons. I arrived with a few minutes to spare. I straightened my second hand robes, ran my hand through my hair, and took a deep calming breath.

I pushed the door open and entered, Draco and Snape were already sitting there.

"Almost late Miss Weasley, sit down," said Snape. I sat next to Draco and waited.

"Draco and yourself will be coming up with a new potion. I do not care what it is or whether it works. All I want is notes, experiment, and any research saved so I may look at it for grading. You will have complete use of my potion stores and I will order anything you need. I suggest you figure out a topic and a schedule when you're going to met so I know, I'll be in my rooms if you need me." And he left.

We decided to met Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at seven o'clock in the potions classroom.

"I think we should look at something medicinal," I suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well there are many deceases that haven't any cures. Like being a werewolf," I said.

"You purpose to find a cure of Werewolfism?" he asked astoundingly.

"It was only a suggestion. We could ask Snape. The potion doesn't have to work to pass you know. It's more research and what we find out. But we don't have to do it if you think it'll be too hard," I said slyly.

"No," he said quickly, "it's a good idea. Well run it by Snape and I'll met you in the library tomorrow after classes."

"I thought you didn't want to be seen in public with me," I said nastily.

"I don't," he drawled, "but unfortunately we are working on this potion together." He turned nasty in a insistent.

"Well, I'll see if I can make time for you Malfoy," I said coldly. I wasn't going to play games.

He grabbed my arms painfully and push me against the wall. "I think you will find time for me Weasley, if you know what's good for you." He kissed me roughly and left, leaving me breathless. 'Damn him', I thought, 'why do I let him get to me?' I returned to the common room in a foul mood, I snapped at anyone how talked to me. The trio tried to find out what was wrong, but I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. I was so angry, yet I couldn't get the kiss out of my mind. 'He thought he could just be nice one minutes then nasty the next to me, well I have different plans,' I thought to myself. My mind whirled with what I could do to him, to give him some of his own medicine. It came to me and I got out my secret stash of potions ingredients out and started brewing.

A/N: Hope you liked. As I said before, if you want to email me your suggestion for the Werewolf potion I would be great full, I could use some help. Please Review. Thanx.


End file.
